Final Fantasy VII: Strange Friendship
by KittyPersona
Summary: Shameless self-insert where I am somehow transported into FF7, and become friends with Yuffie. It happens about 6 months before Cloud helps destroy the Sector 1 reactor...
1. From One Bad Day To Just Plain Weird!

Title: Final Fantasy VII: Strange Friendship

Author: KittyPersona aka Kari

Rating: R for my bad mouth.

Couples: None to begin with, but eventually Vincent/Yuffie. (YAY Yuffentine!)

Summery: Shameless self-insert where I am somehow transported into FF7, and become friends with Yuffie. It happens about 6 months before Cloud helps destroy the Sector 1 reactor and goes along with the storyline from there…. with a few slight changes. Hey this is fan fiction.

Disclaimer: Do I own FF7? I wish I did, but I don't. sighs Life is so unfair.

Chapter 1: From One Bad Day To Just Plain Weird!

-1st POV-

It all started like any other day, if you ignore the fact that my employers thought I had quit. I no longer had a job and nearly fell on my ass in the snow. Did I forget to mention that it's fucking snowing outside, and I normal like snow, but right now if you couldn't already tell I'm just fucking pissed.

"Argh! Life is such a bitch!" I exclaimed as I entered my family's home. Unfortunately for me I didn't know that I was about to become one of life's favorite chew toy… lucky me.

-3rd POV-

"Damn stupid snow!" exclaimed an enraged 21 year old woman.

Everyone I like you to meet Kari. She had on a pair of black baggy pants for guys with zippers and pockets all around, a dark red t-shirt with the words "Reality is a nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live there", a pair of black arm warmers, and a pair of black socks. She also had on a pair of small silver hoop earrings and two different gold bracelets, one on each arm under her arm warmers. Her skin was naturally light tan and she had dark brown eyes. Most of her shoulder length dark brown hair, almost black, was tied back into a loose pony tail except for the hair that frames her face which was bleached then dyed blue along with her bangs. She maybe 21 but she didn't look like it… and she doesn't seem to act like she's 21 either.

"Stupid day. Stupid snow. Stupid people. I can't believe she thought I'd quit just cause I missed one freaking day of work." She muttered to herself while trudging up some stairs.

Once to the top she quickly turned and entered a room, a room the looked like it had been hit by a hurricane, a room that just happens to be her bedroom. Once the door was closed she tiredly fell onto her bed which happened to be nothing more than two mattresses lying on top of one another on the floor. After a thought she grudgingly got up to change out of her pants due to the fact that both legs were wet at the bottom because of all the snow outside. As soon as she pulled on a pair on pajama pants she sat down on her bed with a sigh.

'Now what am I going to do?' she thought, 'I currently have no job. I have to reapply because someone makes a stupid assumption and never bothered to confirm it with me.'

"Damn it! Doesn't anyone know that you should never assume anything?" she groaned. And with that said she laid back one her bed fuming. After what seemed like five minutes she couldn't take it anymore. Her thoughts were becoming morbid and the silence was getting to her.

Glancing sideways her eyes landed one her PS2. "Hmm… maybe I should play something. It might take my mind off of things. Things like how my life totally sux ass.'

Some minutes later she was waiting for her game to load. The game she chose to play was FF7 and there seemed to be something wrong.

"What the… where's my file! It's gone!" Kari exclaimed while clutching her head. "This is not happening. This can't be happening. I don't want to start over again. I wanted to kick some ass with Yuffs and Vinnie."

Sighing in defeat, Kari grudgingly got up to put the first disc in. 'This sux, now I have to wait till I get to fort Condor to use Yuffie.'

As Kari reluctantly watched the opening sequence where Aeris is walking around in the slums, the scene suddenly froze. Shocked, Kari stares at Aeris's frozen face on her TV screen. Finally overcoming her shock, she was about to a very good impersonation of Cid when the picture of Aeris became distorted.

'What the fu...' was the last thought that went through her mind as a blinding flash of light came from her TV. Before she knew it, she was falling. That's when everything decided to go black.

-Yuffie's POV—(6 Months before the beginning of the game.)

I was training on a hill not far from Wutai's shoreline when I saw the freakiest thing ever. Out of no where this hole appeared in the sky.

"Holy Leviathan," I exclaimed. "The sky's falling!"

Yeah, I'm such an idiot, but that's what I said. Anyways, as soon as I said that I saw something fall out of that hole to land into the ocean. It took me a second to realize that it wasn't a thing but a person, a person who seemed to not be moving.

Being the great ninja that I am, I rushed down to the beach and swan out into the ocean to save the poor sap. Once I pulled said sap to shore I noticed it was a girl, a very strange looking girl with some… blue in her hair? Well… wateva, at least she still breathing.

Anyways, as I squeezed the water out of my shirt I looked back at the sky to find the hole was gone. I turned to look at the body lying next to me saying, "Well, I dunno where you came from, but it looks like you're stuck here."

'Man, this day is just plain weird.' I thought as I began my task of getting this mysterious stranger's body to Wutai.

AN: Yay, I finally finished the first chappie. does happy dance I can't believe it took me so long to finish one chapter… actually I can. Damn my short attention span. Anyways, RR please. Till the next chappie.

Ja ne!


	2. Waking Up Is Never Fun

Title:Final Fantasy VII: A Strange Friendship

Author: KittyPersona aka Kari

Rating: R for my bad mouth.

Couples: None to begin with but eventually Yuffentine.

Summary: Kari wakes up and finds out she was saved by Yuffie.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. If I did I wouldn't be working at Wal-Mart. --;

**Chapter 2: Waking up is never fun… **

'Owie…' was Kari's first thought as she regained consciousness. Slowly she opened her eyes only to quickly shut them. 'Ahhh.. Light.. It burns..' Bringing one of her hands to her face to shield her eyes, she cautiously tried opening them again. Blinking a few times, her eyes unhurriedly adjusted to the light. After some time she gradually she moved here hand away and takes in her surroundings.

'What the…' she thought as she noticed she was no longer surround by the mess that was here room. The room she now occupied was a pallet of soft warm colors with oriental accents here and there. It was clean compared to Kari's room, but still slightly on the messy side. Cautiously she sat up, finding that she was on a futon not a bed, to get a better look of her environment. 'This is tres weird.'

As she was trying to figure out what to do next a door she didn't notice, for it was one of those sliding paper like doors, softly opened. Turning her head to see what had made a noise Kari saw someone walk in that she never truly believed she'd see in person. 'Holy shit on a stick! It can't be… Yuffie?' she thought as she stared at her in disbelief.

"Hey, I see you're finally awake." Yuffie said cheerfully while walking in carefully carrying a tray towards Kari. "Uh.. Why are ya starring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" She says as she sets down the tray in Kari's lap and begins to rub her face.

Snapping out of her stupor, "Eh.. Err sorry," Kari says while looking sheepish, "I didn't mean to stare." Quickly she shifts her gaze to the tray in here lap and begins to exam the contents on it. Seeing that it was food it contained made her stomach growl… quite loudly.

Yuffie smiling at the sound says, "I'd thought you'd be hungry. You've been out cold for two days."

"Wah? Two days!" Kari exclaimed nearly knocking the tray out of her lap.

"Whoa! Careful girl. Don't get so excited." Yuffie says, trying to calm Kari down. "Look you, start eating before ya die of starvation and I'll tell ya what I know. But first, what's your name? I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." She says.

Kari raises an eyebrow thinking, 'I knew she was gonna call herself that…' Out loud she says, "I'm Kari. Nice to meet you Yuffie." smiling weakly at her.

Yuffie beams, "Nice to meet'cha too Kari. Why don't ya start eating and I'll tell ya how I found ya."

And with that said Kari began to eat and Yuffie told her what had happened two days ago. From Yuffie's training and the hole in the sky to Yuffie saving her from drowning and taking her to Wutai. It was so much for Kari to take in that she stopped eating to look at Yuffie thinking, 'Daammmnn, I really fell into FF7… Wait a sec…. Something just doesn't feel right… I wonder.'

"Excuse me Yuffie? This may sound weird but has anything…um…significant happened lately?" Kari asks with a strange yet thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Significant?" Yuffie asked, confused. "Well besides finding you, nope nothing really interesting."

'Hmmm maybe..' Kari thinks as her brown eyes get even a more contemplative look. "Uh Yuffie.. I hope you don't mind me asking but..urm..how..uh.." she stutters.

Yuffie cocks her head to the side looking at Kari. "Yes?"

Kari coughs and looks embarrassed, "How old are you?" she asks while hoping not to angry the other girl.

"Wah? Why?" Yuffie exclaims looking shocked.

Scratching the back of her head, "I know it seems really random but I really need to know. It's important Yuffie. Don't ask me why, it just is. Please tell me how old are you? I mean no offense." Kari says trying to keep Yuffie calm.

Now it was Yuffie's turn to stare, and stare she did. Minutes ticked by without a word said as the two girls sat thinking. Finally Kari spoke, "Sorry I shouldn't have asked. It was rude of me, especially after you'd saved my life." she said sincerely while turning her face away towards the wall.

Yuffie continued to stare at her for a moment before saying, "I'm 16... How old are you?"

Blinking Kari turns to look at Yuffie, 'Sixteen! That's how old she was in the game… that means… it hasn't happened yet. Oh crap… ' Trying to stay calm she answered, "I'm 21, but I've been told I don't look it."

"You're 21? Wow, ya really don't look it. I thought ya were like my closer to my age."

"Eh yea, actually I'm turning 22 in about a month." replies Kari sheepishly.

After another moment of silence and some thinking Kari finally noticed what she had on didn't belong to her. "Uh Yuffie, what happened to my clothes?"

"I had to wash them cause ya fell into the ocean, remember. I put them into that drawer." Yuffie says while point to a small drawer in the room. "We're gonna have to buy ya some clothes soon cause there is no telling how long it's gonna be till we get ya back to where ya belong."

"Yea about that Yuffie, you think you can teach me how to fight? I'm gonna need to know how to protect myself if we are ever separated." says Kari 'and just incase I end up fighting Jenova too… 'She thinks, mentally shuddering at the thought.

"Uh sure, I guess I can," replied the ninja. "Oh yea, I found some stuff in your pockets when I was doing your wash." She walks over to the drawer she indicated before and began rummaging around.

'Wah stuff?' Kari thinks confused. 'I was wearing my pajama pants. I didn't have anything in those pockets.'

Once finding what she was looking for she returned to the confused girl on the futon and sat down while handing Kari a small black and red book and a strange looking watch.

"What are these?"

"Ya mean they're not yours?" asked the ninja.

"I've never seen these items before," confessed Kari

"Hmm, maybe wateva bought ya here gave them to ya."

Staring at the young girl, Kari replied "You think something brought me to this world? Like what? The Lifestream?" It took her a moment to notice her mistake… a moment too late.

"How do you know about the Lifestream if you're from another world?" Yuffie asked suspiciously.

Sighing the older girl replied, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told ya… but I will tell you this, if you choose the right paths that come your way, you would end up doing many great things in the future."

Yuffie continues to stare suspiciously then shrugs, "Wateva.. " dismissing what Kari had said, "So.. What are those things?"

Turning her attention to the items in her hands, Kari began examining them. The black and red book had some strange latch on it, keeping it closed. Moving her hand towards the latch, Kari opened it effortlessly.

"Whoa it opened. How'd ya do that? I tried to open it before and it wouldn't budge," exclaimed Yuffie.

Surprised, Kari looked at the younger girl and said, "I just touched the latch and it opened… Does this mean it was meant for me?"

"I dunno… probably," replied Yuffie while shrugging. "What's in it?"

After some moments later Kari responded shocked, "It's blank. The pages are all blank. No wait, I found something… Oh my.. Yuffie look." She holds open the book up to show Yuffie the page that she found.

"Holy Leviathan," gasps Yuffie. "It's me, but why?"

On the page was a small Bio of Yuffie. It had height, hair and eye color, and some other stuff. It's also contained some of Yuffie's background and even her current limit break, Greased Lighting, and an explanation of what it does. It reminded Kari of the FF7 strategy guide she bowered from her cousin but with a few more details.

"I don't know. Maybe I was supposed to meet you or something." Kari said after a few moments.

"Gawd, this is so weird," replied Yuffie while shaking her head. "Lets just forget about that know and find out what that other thing is." she then points at the weird looking watch in Kari's lap.

Shrugging, Kari shuts the book and latches it closed. Dropping it into her lap, she picks up the watch and began another examination. What looked like a watch turned out to be some sort of computer with known monster bios, known materia list and spells, known weapons and armor stats, known item list. It even contained a world map with a GPS system saying, "You are here." with a red dot.

"Waa.. Sugoi." Kari said softly to herself.

"Wow, that's so kool!.. Huh, hey you know Wutainese?" exclaims the young ninja.

"Wutainese? What are you talking about I just spoke in Japanese… unless Japanese is Wutainese here." said the elder girl thoughtfully.

"Well you just said awesome in Wutainese."

"Which is exactly what I said in Japanese. So Wutainese of this world and Japanese of my world are one in the same. That's kool! Hey you think you can help me learn more, I'm not very fluent in Japanese or should I say Wutainese." Kari said with a smile

"Sure no prob!" replied Yuffie enthusiastically while smiling at Kari.

"Y'know what Yuffs, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I think so to," responded Yuffie while she got up begins to exit the room. "Why don't you change and we can get you some more clothes and start some training?"

"Ok." was Kari response as she got up and head towards the drawer containing her clothes.

The rest of the day went by with Yuffie showing Kari around Wutai and buying clothes, armor, and whatever they thought they needed. Then the ninja began Kari's training as a ninja and a thief till way past dusk. Even though they were both tired and bruised, they both had the same thought in their head, 'This day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Whoever said waking up is never fun.'

A/N: Ya, finally chapter 2 is done. sorry for the long wait. Kinda got distracted and stuff. >. I hope you all likey this chappie. I'm off to work now so pls R&R.

Ja ne!


End file.
